Super Project Cross Tag Battle
“Do you believe in destiny?” —The game's tagline is a 2D crossover fighting game co-developed by Arc System Works, Banpresto and Bandai Namco Games, published by the former and released on April 3, 2021 for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It is the sequel to ''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle and the fifth installment of the ''Cross Crisis'' series. In addition to the appearance of all the characters that previously appeared in the game, the sequel features characters from various other Arc System Works-produced titles including Guilty Gear, Arcana Heart 3, Dragon Ball FighterZ and Kill la Kill the Game: IF. Characters from other franchises that appeared in the Cross Crisis Series such as Sailor Moon, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Tales, Sakura Wars and Cardcaptor Sakura are introduced as well. Production In E3 2019, the director of Project X Zone 3, Sam Imbecile admits that he is a fan of the series made by Arc System Works and the crossover game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle and expresses interest himself in producing a sequel to expand of the game's story, characters and potential. It was confirmed that Daisuke Ishiwatari accepted Sam Imbecile's proposed collaboration for the sequel that will bring characters from other Arc System Works-centered works for the Cross Crisis Series after the company developed Namco X Capcom: Crisis two years prior. Plot Some time after the events of Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes, an unknown multiversal catastrophe is tearing apart reality itself. Taking place just before the events of Project X Zone 3, a rebuilt and more powerful version of Byakushin called Zenshin'ou brings fifteen parallel universes into the Cross-Universe that was previously seen in Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 and drags them into conflict, as its residents and champions are confronted with confusion and some hostility. United with the forces of evil from many worlds, she opens a Cross Crisis Tournament to determine the strongest of the strongest in existence and see if the winner is worthy to surpass Zenshin'ou and become the god of a new world that she plans to create. As time passes, the ones involved in the conflict are about to learn the reality behind the "Genocide of Heroes" and the oncoming "War of Infinite Worlds" and the true reason why their worlds are being fused as they are. Gameplay The game plays similarly to its predecessor BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, particularly with players partaking in 2-on-2 tag battles, with massive changes in the gameplay and graphics which are upgraded to be 2.5D. It also features additions from gameplay elements that were introduced in other fighting entries in the Cross Crisis Series, such as the Barrier Meter and Cross Assist features from Namco X Capcom: Crisis and the Energy Meter, Cross Blitz and Hyper Tag Team Cross Attack mechanics Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020. It is especially notable for mixing gameplay elements from other Arc System Works' fighting games, including mechanics that were once exclusive to their respective games, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. When characters have access to their alternate, stronger or full transformations, such as Sol Badguy, Goku or Sailor Moon, they can be done via Resonance Blaze. Others are accessed instead through either Distortion or Astral Skills. Characters' most powerful attacks are executed either through Instant Kills from Guilty Gear Xrd or Astral Heats from BlazBlue. It has six difficulty settings: Newbie, Amateur, Intermediate, Professional, Expert and Master. Modes * Story Mode - This mode is where the game's main story, and like its predecessor, the story will be divided in fifteen episodes, after which a five-chapter "final episode" will be unlocked once all of them are completed. The game's story is also confirmed to be canon with all their respective series. *# Episode Guilty Gear *# Episode BlazBlue *# Episode Kill la Kill *# Episode Battle Fantasia *# Episode Under Night In-Birth *# Episode Persona 4 Arena *# Episode Arcana Heart *# Episode Chaos Code *# Episode Granblue Fantasy Versus *# Episode Dragon Ball FighterZ *# Episode Endless Frontier *# Episode Radiant Mythology *# Episode Sakura Wars *# Episode RWBY *# Episode Sailor Moon *# Episode Final: Heroes' Greatest Operation *#* Episode Final 1: Ancient Lamentations *#* Episode Final 2: Love and War *#* Episode Final 3: Crossgate Paradigm System *#* Episode Final 4: Gaia Saver *#* Episode Final 5: Do You Believe in Destiny? * Arcade Mode - * Versus Mode - * Survival - * Time Trial - * Practice Modes - ** Training - ** Tutorial - * Special Modes - * Mini-Games - * Tournament Mode - * Online Mode - * Gallery - * Options - Featured Titles Main Series * Guilty Gear * BlazBlue * Kill la Kill the Game: IF (Debut) * Battle Fantasia (Debut) * Granblue Fantasy Versus (Debut) * ''Under Night In-Birth * Persona 4 Arena * ''Arcana Heart 3 (Debut) * Chaos Code (Debut) * Dragon Ball FighterZ * RWBY * Namco X Capcom: Crisis (Debut) ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Debut) ** Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Debut) ** Devil May Cry ''(Capcom) * ''Sakura Wars (Debut) * Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 (Debut) ** Sailor Moon Crystal ''(Debut) ** ''Kuroinu ''(Debut) (DLC) ** ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Debut) (DLC) ** Fist of the North Star (Debut) (DLC) ** Fist of the Blue Sky (Debut) (DLC) ** Princess Knight Catue (Debut) (DLC) ** One Piece (Debut) (DLC) ** Baki the Grappler (Debut) (DLC) Guest Series * Cardcaptor Sakura (Debut) * Hyperdimension Neptunia * Senran Kagura * Kingdom Hearts ''(Debut) (DLC) * ''Yakuza (Debut) (DLC) Guest DLC Series * Super Robot Wars Original Generations (Debut) * Persona 5 (Debut) * Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds (Debut) * Xenosaga (Debut) * ''Dynasty Warriors ''(Debut) * ''Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes ''(Debut) ** GARO ** Chouseishin Series * ''Chou Super Robot Wars AE ''(Debut) ** Shin Mazinger! Z Edition: The Impact (Dynamic Pro) ** Mazinkaiser SKL (Dynamic Pro) ** Super Beast Machine God Dancouga ** Mobile Fighter G Gundam ** Super Heavyweight God Gravion Characters In the game's PC version, the game's roster, not counting the DLC, has 100 playable characters. Counting all the DLC characters and exclusive ones from both console versions brings the roster's grand total count to 237 characters. Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy ** Dragon Install * Ky Kiske * May * Millia Rage * Faust * Dizzy * Bridget * Ramlethal Valentine * Baiken * I-No BlazBlue * Ragna The Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion ** Mu-12 * Tsubaki Yayoi ** Izayoi * Makoto Nanaya * Bullet * Carl Clover * Iron Tager * Nu-13 * Yuki Terumi ** Susanoo Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ryuko Matoi ** Senketsu Fashion Week * Satsuki Kiryuin * Mako Mankanshoku * Ira Gamagoori * Uzu Sanageyama * Nonon Jakuzure * Houka Inumuta * Ragyo Kiryuin Battle Fantasia * Marco Van de Land * Urs Van de Land * Olivia Von Roselia * Cedric Ward * Coyori * Freed Velez Under Night In-Birth * Hyde Kido * Linne * Gordeau the Harvester * Yuzuriha * Vatista * Carmine Prime Persona 4 Arena * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Yukiko Amagi * Aigis * Chie Satonaka * Naoto Shirogane Arcana Heart 3 * Heart Aino * Weiss * Saki Tsuzura * Zenia Valov * Lilica Felchenerow * Scharlachrot Chaos Code * Celia ** Celia II * Hikaru * Vein * Hermes * Kagari * Cerberus Granblue Fantasy Versus * Gran * Katalina Aryze * Lancelot * Djeeta * Charlotta Fenia * Ferry Dragon Ball FighterZ * Son Goku (Super Saiyan) ** Super Saiyan 3 ** Super Saiyan Blue ** X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) ** Super Saiyan Blue ** Super Saiyan Blue Evolved * Son Gohan ** Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan ** Potential Unleashed Super Great Saiyaman * Trunks * Android 21 * Goku Black Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Akito Kurusu/Volthur * Katsuma/Moon Knight Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Reiji Arisu * Xiaomu * Haken Browning ** Gespenst Haken * Kaguya Nanbu * Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar * Shuichi Honda / Mark Hunter Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Yuri Lowell * Judith * Milla Maxwell * Jude Mathis Sakura Wars * Sakura Shinguji * Ichiro Ogami * Erica Fontaine * Gemini Sunrise RWBY * Ruby Rose * Yang Xiao Long ** Empowered State ** Fully Empowered State * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Jaune Arc * Cinder Fall Sailor Moon Crystal (Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020) * Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon ** Super Sailor Moon ** Eternal Sailor Moon * Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask ** Winged Nu Tuxedo Mask (Anime Complex) ** Double-Winged High-Nu Tuxedo Mask (Anime Complex) * Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter * Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon ** Super Sailor Chibi Moon * Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto Guest * Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura * Purple Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Asuka from Senran Kagura Bosses (Non-playable) Semi-Bosses The characters below denoted with an asterisk (*) would later be made playable via DLC. * Justice * Relius Clover * Deathbringer* * Hilda* * Shadow Labrys * Parace L'Sia * Kudlak-Sin * Zamasu* * Aoi Satan* * Salem * Sailor Galaxia Final Bosses * Zenshin'ou (Final Boss of Individual Episodes) ** Zenshin'ou Amber (Episode Guilty Gear) ** Zenshin'ou Sapphire (Episode BlazBlue) ** Zenshin'ou Iolite (Episode Kill la Kill) ** Zenshin'ou Citrine (Episode Battle Fantasia) ** Zenshin'ou Amethyst (Episode Under Night In-Birth) ** Zenshin'ou Topaz (Episode Persona 4 Arena) ** Zenshin'ou Quartz (Episode Arcana Heart) ** Zenshin'ou Peridot (Episode Chaos Code) ** Zenshin'ou Onyx (Episode Granblue Fantasy Versus) ** Zenshin'ou Emerald (Episode Dragon Ball FighterZ) ** Zenshin'ou Turquoise (Episode Endless Frontier) ** Zenshin'ou Zircon (Episode Radiant Mythology) ** Zenshin'ou Garnet (Episode Sakura Wars) ** Zenshin'ou Ruby (Episode RWBY) ** Zenshin'ou Diamond (Episode Sailor Moon) * Euzeth Gozzo (True Final Boss) ** Chojin Zest ** Black Judecca ** Adamatron ** Zenshin'ou System Aleph-Tav (Final Form) Downloadable Characters Season 1 Free DLC Pack Wave 1 * Jam Kuradoberi from Guilty Gear * Mai Natsume from BlazBlue * Orie Ballardiae from Under Night In-Birth * Ren Amamiya from Persona 5 Arena * Adam Pines from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Princess Eve Butterfly from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Asbel Lhant fron Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * KOS-MOS from Xenosaga * Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia Pack 1 * Sin Kiske from Guilty Gear * Naoto Kurogane from BlazBlue * Nui Harime from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ashley Loveless from Battle Fantasia * Rui from Chaos Code * Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4 Arena * Ayame Fujieda from Sakura Wars Pack 2 * Jack-O' Valentine from Guilty Gear * Celica Ayatsuki Mercury from BlazBlue * Waldstein from Under Night In-Birth * Petra Johanna Lagerkvist from Arcana Heart 3 * Aschen Brödel from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon Crystal * Teddie from Persona 4 Season 2 Back From The Dead Event '(Limited Halloween DLC Packs) - This DLC event was made available for purchase only in a limited time offer from October 3, 2021 to October 31, 2021. It is composed of two packs, with seven characters each, that are bought separately: Pack Alpha and Pack Omega. It was made available again in October 2022. ''Pack Alpha * Slayer from Guilty Gear * Seth from Under Night In-Birth * Cell from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Axel Almer from Super Robot Wars OG * Kamina from Chou Super Robot Wars AE * Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki * Kenji Himura from Rurouni Kenshin Pack Omega * Hakumen from BlazBlue * Junpei Iori from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY * Einst Alfimi from Super Robot Wars OG * Shu Shirakawa from Super Robot Wars OG * Alucard from Hellsing * Lilia Ewerbein from Princess Knight Lilia '''Pack 3 * Leo Whitefang from Guilty Gear * Azrael from BlazBlue * Watson Livingston from Battle Fantasia * Bravo Peperoncine from Chaos Code * Broly from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Neige Hausen from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED * Aoi Satan from Sakura Wars Pack 4 * Chipp Zanuff from Guilty Gear * Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue * Shiro Iori from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Clarice Di Lanza from Arcana Heart 3 * Stahn Aileron from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune from Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 Free DLC Pack Wave 2 * Venom from Guilty Gear * Jubei Mitsuyoshi from BlazBlue * Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 4 Arena * Isaac Flynn from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Sänger Zonvolt from Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations * Piccolo from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Shinjiro Taiga from Sakura Wars * Adam Taurus from RWBY Pack 5 * Axl Low from Guilty Gear * Taokaka from BlazBlue * Odile & Dokurod from Battle Fantasia * Cthylla from Chaos Code * Suzuka-Hime from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Sun Wukong from RWBY * Rei Hino / Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon Crystal Pack 6 * Johnny Sfondi from Guilty Gear * Platinum the Trinity from BlazBlue * Deathbringer from Battle Fantasia * Labrys from Persona 4 Arena * Lieselotte Achenbach from Arcana Heart 3 * Leon Magnus from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Raven Branwen from RWBY Yuletide Soliloquy (Christmas Limited DLC Pack) - This DLC event is made available in a limited time offer throughout the holiday season from November 15, 2021 to January 1, 2022. Similar to the Halloween DLC event, it is split into two separate packs with seven characters each: the Red Pack and Green Pack. Red Pack * Testament from Guilty Gear * Donvalve Du Don from Battle Fantasia * Frieza from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Estellise Sidos Heurassein from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 * Catue Dragundaala from Princess Knight Catue * Winter Schnee from RWBY * Dragon ZERO-X from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes Green Pack * Bang Shishigami from BlazBlue * Hilda from Under Night In-Birth * Zamasu from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Flynn Scifo from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 * Jindrack Hemy from Princess Knight Catue * Qrow Branwen from RWBY * Seiji Nakamura from Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 Season 4 The Power of Love (Valentine's Day Limited Pack) - This DLC event is made available in a limited time offer throughout the month from February 5-28 2022. Like other limited offers, it is split into two separate packs with six characters each: the Ruby and Sapphire Packs. Ruby (Girls) Pack * Litchi Faye-Ling from BlazBlue * Kamui Tokinomiya from Arcana Heart 3 * Rita Mordio from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 * Nora Valkyrie from RWBY * Claudia Levantine from Kuroinu * Minako Aino / Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon Crystal Sapphire (Boys) Pack * Answer from Guilty Gear * Cooler from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Kin from Kuroinu * Lie Ren from RWBY * Klaus Levantine from Kuroinu * Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Pack 7 * Potemkin from Guilty Gear * Lambda-11 from BlazBlue * Mei-Fang from Arcana Heart 3 * Lupinus from Chaos Code * Aledy Nash from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED * Lloyd Irving from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Pack 8 * Zato-1 from Guilty Gear * Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom from BlazBlue * Kira Daidouji from Arcana Heart 3 * Beerus from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Luke fon Fabre from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Merkava from Under Night In-Birth Free DLC Pack Wave 3 * Elphelt Valentine from Guilty Gear * Kokonoe Mercury from BlazBlue * Akihiko Sanada from Persona 4 Arena * Minori Amanohara from Arcana Heart 3 LOVEMAX SIXSTARS!!!!!! * Catherine from Chaos Code * Lunatemis from Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Ken Kaidou from from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Mazinkaiser SKL * Ryou Magami from from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Mazinkaiser SKL * Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star * Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/Garo: Gold Storm Shou * Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/GARO * Jinga Mikage / Rose the Shining Shadow Knight from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/The Fang of Gods -JINGA-'' * Kouga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo from ''Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/GARO * Raiga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo II from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/Garo: The Makai Flower * Yumi from Senran Kagura Season 5 Pack 9 * Kum Haehyun from Guilty Gear * ES Mitsurugi from BlazBlue * Face from Battle Fantasia * Mika Returna from Under Night In-Birth * Cait & Sith from Chaos Code * Android 18 from Dragon Ball FighterZ Pack 10 * Raven from Guilty Gear * Hazama Honoka from BlazBlue * Tsumugu Kinagase from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Eko from Arcana Heart 3 * Saya from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter from Sailor Stars Free DLC Pack Wave 4 * Bedman from Guilty Gear * Franky from One Piece * Jiren from Dragon Ball * Videl from Dragon Ball * Baki Hanma from Baki the Grappler * Kagura Matsuki from BlazBlue * Kazuma Kiryuu from Yakuza * Goro Majima from Yakuza * Sun Ce Bofu from Dynasty Warriors * Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Saber from Tekkaman Blade * Sora from Kingdom Hearts * Alicia Arcturus from Kuroinu * Prim FIorire from Kuroinu * Olga Discordia from Kuroinu * Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade from Tekkaman Blade * Celestine Lucullus from Kuroinu * Shinobu Fujiwara from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Super Beast Machine God Dancouga * Kenshiro Kasumi from Fist of the Blue Sky * Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Kusuha Mizuha from Super Robot Wars * Eiji Shigure from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Super Heavyweight God Gravion * Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors * Kouji Kabuto from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Shin Mazinger! Z Edition: The Impact * Wolverine from Marvel Vs. Capcom * Yamcha from Dragon Ball * Piccolo from Dragon Ball * Ikaruga from'' Senran Kagura'' * Lowain from Granblue Fantasy * Justiriser Glen from Genseishin Justirisers * Domon Kasshu from Mobile Fighter G Gundam * Dante Sparda from Devil May Cry Stages Original * Crisis Arena, Cross-Universe * The Edge of the Universe * Crossgate Paradigm System Guilty Gear * Neo New York * Japan * Edinburgh MagicaPolis * May Ship II * Down Town * Colony * Heavens Edge * Central Organ Tower BlazBlue * Cathedral -Layer- * Hanging Gardens * Adventus * Snow Town * Lakeside Port * Magic City of Ishana * Last Train -Rail Station- * Forbidden Gate Kill la Kill: the Game IF * Honnō City * Honnouji Academy Battle Fantasia * Humperdink Forest * Royal Observatory Plateness Under Night In-Birth * High-Rise Building: Rooftop * Metropolitan Centre: Intersection * Riverside Area * Sleeping Fountain Plaza Arcana Heart * Clock Tower * Central Station * Kusatsu Hot Spring * Nagoya's Goldfish Castle Chaos Code * Midnight District * Celia Stage Persona 4 Arena * Mayonaka TV World Entrance * Yasogami High School * Junes Food Court * Ring Granblue Fantasy: Versus * Zinkenstill * Port Breeze Archipelago Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Great Lunarium Kingdom * Shibuya, Tokyo (Endless Frontier) * Kagura Heavenly Domain (Endless Frontier) * Zaphias (Tales of Vesperia) * Halure (Tales of Vesperia) Dragon Ball FighterZ * World Tournament Arena * Space Arena * Sacred World of the Kai * West City Sakura Wars * Imperial Capital -Teito- * Paris RWBY * Abandoned Temple * Beacon Academy * Atlas * Salem's Domain Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 * Silver Millennium (Sailor Moon Crystal) * Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon Crystal) * Tomoeda Middle School (Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card) Senran Kagura: Estival Versus * Sensōji Character Art Gallery Guilty Gear File:Guilty Gear.png Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ky Kiske-0.png|Ky Kiske File:May-0.png|May File:Millia Rage-0.png|Millia Rage File:Faust-0.png|Faust File:Dizzy-0.png|Dizzy Bridget.png|Bridget File:Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine File:Baiken.png|Baiken File:I-No-0.png|I-No Sly image rev.png|Slayer (Halloween DLC) Testament-0.png|Testament (Christmas DLC) Answer.png|Answer (Valentine's DLC) File:Jam_Kuradoberi-0.png|Jam Kuradoberi (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Venom.png|Venom (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Elphelt Valentine-0.png|Elphelt Valentine (Free DLC Wave 3) File:Bedman.png|Bedman (Free DLC Wave 4) File:Sin Kiske-0.png|Sin Kiske (DLC Pack 1) JackoRev.png|Jack-O' Valentine (DLC Pack 2) Leo Whitefang.png|Leo Whitefang (DLC Pack 3) File:Chipp_Zanuff-0.png|Chipp Zanuff (DLC Pack 4) Axl_Low-0.png|Axl Low (DLC Pack 5) File:Johnny Sfondi.png|Johnny Sfondi (DLC Pack 6) File:Potemkin-0.png|Potemkin (DLC Pack 7) File:Zato-1.png|Zato-1 (DLC Pack 8) Kum Haehyun.png|Kum Haehyun (DLC Pack 9) File:Raven.png|Raven (DLC Pack 10) BlazBlue File:BlazBlue Logo.png File:Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi File:Noel Vermillion-1.png|Noel Vermillion File:1533488289015.png|Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi File:Makoto Nanaya-0.png|Makoto Nanaya File:Bullet_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Bullet File:Carl Clover.png|Carl Clover File:Iron Tager-0.png|Iron Tager File:Nu-13 (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13 File:Yuuki_Terumi.png|Yuki Terumi File:Hakumen-0.png|Hakumen (Halloween DLC) File:Bang_Shishigami_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Bang Shishigami (Christmas DLC) File:Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Litchi Faye-Ling (Valentine's DLC) File:1533488444422.png|Mai Natsume (Free DLC Wave 1) File:325px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Jubei Main.png|Jubei Mitsuyoshi (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Kagura_Mutsuki_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Kagura Mutsuki (Free DLC Wave 3) File:Kokonoe_Mercury_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Kokonoe Mercury (DLC Pack 4) Naoto Kurogane.png|Naoto Kurogane (DLC Pack 1) File:Celica_A._Mercury_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Celica Ayatsuki Mercury (DLC Pack 2) File:Azrael (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Azrael (DLC Pack 3) File:Rachel Alucard-0.png|Rachel Alucard (DLC Pack 4) File:Taokaka_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Taokaka (DLC Pack 5) File:BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Platinum_the_Trinity_Main.png|Platinum the Trinity (DLC Pack 6) Lambda-11.png|Lambda-11 (DLC Pack 7) File:1533488167796.png|Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom (DLC Pack 8) File:ES Mitsurugi.png|ES Mitsurugi (DLC Pack 9) File:Hazama-0.png|Hazama Honoka (DLC Pack 10) Kill la Kill the Game: IF File:Kill La Kill the Game If Logo.png Ryuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi Satsuki Kiryuin.png|Satsuki Kiryuin Mako Mankanshoku.png|Mako Mankanshoku Ira Gamagori.png|Ira Gamagoori Uzu Sanageyama.png|Uzu Sanageyama Nonon Jakuzure.png|Nonon Jakuzure Houka Inumuta.png|Houka Inumuta Ragyo Kiryuin.png|Ragyo Kiryuin Nui Harime.png|Nui Harime (DLC Pack 1) Shiro Iori.png|Shiro Iori (DLC Pack 4) Battle Fantasia Battle Fantasia Logo.png Marco Van de Land.png|Marco Van de Land Urs Van de Land.png|Urs Van de Land Olivia Von Roselia.png|Olivia Von Roselia Cedric Ward.png|Cedric Ward Coyori.png|Coyori Freed Velez.png|Freed Velez Donvalve Du Don.png|Donvalve Du Don (Christmas DLC) Ashley Loveless.png|Ashley Loveless (DLC Pack 1) Watson Livingston.png|Watson Livingston (DLC Pack 3) Odile_%26_Dokurod.png|Odile & Dokurod (DLC Pack 5) Deathbringer.png|Deathbringer (DLC Pack 6) Face (Battle Fantasia).png|Face (DLC Pack 9) Under Night In-Birth File:Logo unie.png File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Linne File:Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Gordeau the Harvester 1533488544449.png|Yuzuriha File:Vatista.png|Vatista File:Carmine Prime (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Carmine Prime Seth-0.png|Seth (Halloween DLC) File:Profile-hilda.png|Hilda (Christmas DLC) File:Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Orie Ballardiae (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Waldstein.png|Waldstein (DLC Pack 2) 1533488693415.png|Merkava (DLC Pack 8) 1533488635308.png|Mika Returna (DLC Pack 9) Persona 4 Arena File:P4Arena Logo Transparent 1024x615.png File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yosuke Hanamura File:Yukiko Amagi.png|Yukiko Amagi File:Aigis.png|Aigis File:Chie Satonaka.png|Chie Satonaka File:Naoto Shirogane.png|Naoto Shirogane Junpei_Iori.png|Junpei Iori (Halloween DLC) 1533488770077.png|Mitsuru Kirijo (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Akihiko_Sanada_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Akihiko Sanada (Free DLC Wave 3) File:Kanji Tatsumi.png|Kanji Tatsumi (DLC Pack 1) File:Labrys.png|Labrys (DLC Pack 6) Arcana Heart 3 Arcana_Heart_3_Logo.png Heart_Aino-0.png|Heart Aino Weiss.png|Weiss File:Saki Tsuzura.png|Saki Tsuzura File:Zenia_Valov.png|Zenia Valov Lilica_Felchenerow.png|Lilica Felchenerow Scharlachrot.png|Scharlachrot Kamui.png|Kamui Tokinomiya (Valentine's DLC) Petra Johanna Lagerkvist.png|Petra Johanna Lagerkvist (DLC Pack 2) Clarize Di Lanza.png|Clarize Di Lanza (DLC Pack 4) Liseslotte.png|Lieselotte Achenbach (DLC Pack 6) Mei-Fang.png|Mei-Fang (DLC Pack 7) Kira Daidouji.png|Kira Daidouji (DLC Pack 8) Eko.png|Eko (DLC Pack 10) Chaos Code Chaos_Code_Logo.png Hikaru-0.png|Hikaru Celia.png|Celia Vein.png|Vein Hermes.png|Hermes Kagari.png|Kagari Cerberus.png|Cerberus Rui.png|Rui (DLC Pack 1) Bravo Peperoncine.png|Bravo Peperoncine (DLC Pack 3) Cthylla.png|Cthylla (DLC Pack 5) Granblue Fantasy: Versus File:Top logo.png File:Gran.png|Gran File:Katalina.png|Katalina Aryze File:Charlotta.png|Charlotta Fenia File:Lancelot.png|Lancelot Ferry.png|Ferry Lowain.png|Lowain Dragon Ball FighterZ File:Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.png File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-2.png|Vegeta File:Son Gohan-0.png|Son Gohan File:Trunks.png|Trunks File:Android 21 (Good).png|Android 21 File:Goku-black-dragonballfighterz-official-art.png|Goku Black Cell-0.png|Cell (Halloween DLC) File:Zamasu-0.png|Zamasu (Christmas DLC) Frieza-1.png|Frieza (Christmas DLC) File:Cooler-0.png|Cooler (Valentine's DLC) File:Piccolo-1.png|Piccolo (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Broly.png|Broly (DLC Pack 3) File:Bills-0.png|Beerus (DLC Pack 8) Android 18.png|Android 18 (DLC Pack 9) Namco X Capcom: Crisis Namco_X_Capcom_Crisis_Logo.png Volthur.png|Akito Kurusu / Volthur Moon_Knight.png|Katsuma / Moon Knight Lunatemis.png|Lunatemis (Free DLC Wave 3) Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier File:Endless Frontier Logo.png File:PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|Reiji Arisu File:Xiaomu-0.png|Xiaomu File:Haken Browning.png|Haken Browning File:Kaguya Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu File:Fighter Roar.png|Fighter Roar Mark Hunter.png|Mark Hunter Neige Hausen.png|Neige Hausen (DLC Pack 3) File:Aschen_Brodel.png|Aschen Brodel (DLC Pack 4) Suzuka-Hime.png|Suzuka-Hime (DLC Pack 5) Aledy Nash.png|Aledy Nash (DLC Pack 7) Axel Almer.png|Axel Almer (Halloween DLC) Einst Alfimi.png|Einst Alfimi (Halloween DLC) Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology File:TotW_Radiant_Mythology_3_Logo.png Yuri Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell Judith (Tales of Vesperia).png|Judith Milla Maxwell-0.png|Milla Maxwell Jude Mathis-0.png|Jude Mathis Asbel Lhant.png|Asbel Lhant (Free DLC Wave 1) Stahn Aileron.png|Stahn Aileron (DLC Pack 4) Leon Magnus.png|Leon Magnus (DLC Pack 6) Lloyd Irving.png|Lloyd Irving (DLC Pack 7) Rita Mordio.png|Rita Mordio (Valentine's DLC) Flynn Scifo.png|Flynn Scifo (Christmas DLC) Estellise Sidos Heurassein.png|Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Christmas DLC) Sakura Wars File:Sakura Wars English Logo.png Sakura Shinguji.png|Sakura Shinguji Ichiro Ogami.png|Ichiro Ogami Erica Fontaine.png|Erica Fontaine Gemini Sunrise.png|Gemini Sunrise 480px-Shinjiro_Taiga_NPC.png|Shinjiro Taiga (Free DLC Wave 2) Ayame Fujieda.png|Ayame Fujieda (DLC Pack 1) Aoi Satan.png|Aoi Satan (DLC Pack 3) RWBY File:RWBY logo white.png Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee File:1518092351091.png|Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long (Cross Tag Battle).png|Yang Xiao Long File:Jaune Arc.png|Jaune Arc Cinder_Fall-.png|Cinder Fall Pyrrha Nikos-1.png|Pyrrha Nikos (Halloween DLC) Qrow_Branwen-0.png|Qrow Branwen (Christmas DLC) Winter_Schnee.png|Winter Schnee (Christmas DLC) Nora Valkyrie.png|Nora Valkyrie (Valentine's DLC) Lie Ren.png|Lie Ren (Valentine's DLC) File:Adam Taurus.png|Adam Taurus (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Sun Wukong.png|Sun Wukong (DLC Pack 5) Raven Branwen.png|Raven Branwen (DLC Pack 6) Sailor Moon Crystal (Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020) File:Anime_Complex_Cross_Arena_2020_Logo.png File:Sailor Moon Crystal Logo.png File:Sailor Moon Season III.png|Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon File:Tuxedo_Mask_Season_III.png|Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask File:Sailor_Chibi_Moon_Season_III.png|Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon File:Sailor_Mercury_Season_III.png|Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury Sailor_Jupiter.png|Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter File:Sailor_Uranus_Season_III.png|Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus Sailor_Venus.png|Minako Aino / Sailor Venus (Valentine's DLC) File:Sailor_Saturn_Season_III.png|Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn (DLC Pack 2) File:Sailor_Neptune_Season_III.png|Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune (DLC Pack 4) File:Sailor_Mars_Season_III.png|Rei Hino / Sailor Mars (DLC Pack 5) Sailor Pluto.png|Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto (DLC Pack 7) File:Sailor_Star_Fighter.png|Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter (DLC Pack 10) Bosses (Non-Playable) File:Justice.png|Justice File:Relius_Clover_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Relius Clover Deathbringer.png|Deathbringer File:Profile-hilda.png|Hilda File:Shadow Labrys.png|Shadow Labrys File:Parace_L'Sia.png|Parace L'Sia File:Kudlak-Sin.png|Kudlak-Sin File:Zamasu-0.png|Zamasu File:Sailor_Galaxia.png|Sailor Galaxia Zenshin'ou (Individual Variations) File:Zenshin%27ou_Amber.png|Zenshin'ou Amber (Guilty Gear) File:Zenshin%27ou_Sapphire.png|Zenshin'ou Sapphire (BlazBlue) File:Zenshin%27ou_Iolite.png|Zenshin'ou Iolite (Kill la Kill the Game: IF) File:Zenshin%27ou_Citrine.png|Zenshin'ou Citrine (Battle Fantasia) File:Zenshin%27ou_Amethyst.png|Zenshin'ou Amethyst (Under Night In-Birth) File:Zenshin%27ou_Topaz.png|Zenshin'ou Topaz (Persona 4 Arena) File:Zenshin%27ou_Kunzite.png|Zenshin'ou Quartz (Arcana Heart 3) File:Zenshin%27ou_Peridot.png|Zenshin'ou Peridot (Chaos Code) File:Zenshin%27ou_Onyx.png|Zenshin'ou Onyx (Granblue Fantasy Versus) File:Zenshin%27ou_Emerald.png|Zenshin'ou Emerald (Dragon Ball FighterZ) File:Zenshin%27ou_Turquoise.png|Zenshin'ou Turquoise (Endless Frontier) File:Zenshin%27ou_Zircon.png|Zenshin'ou Zircon (Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology) File:Zenshin%27ou_Quartz.png|Zenshin'ou Garnet (Sakura Wars) File:Zenshin%27ou_Ruby.png|Zenshin'ou Ruby (RWBY) File:Zenshin%27ou_Diamond.png|Zenshin'ou Diamond (Sailor Moon Crystal) The True Mastermind File:Euzeth Gozzo Portrait.png|Euzeth Gozzo Guest Characters File:Sakura Kinomoto.png|Sakura Kinomoto Syaoran Li.png|Syaoran Li (Valentine's DLC) File:Asuka SV Render.png|Asuka Tumblr inline o27fyfRPij1toclmq 540.png|Purple Heart Iris Heart.png|Iris Heart (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Phantom_Render_Joker.png|Ren Amamiya / Joker File:PXZ3_Adam_Northwest_Pines.png|Adam Pines (Free DLC Wave 1) File:PXZ3_Princess_Eve_Butterfly.png|Princess Eve Butterfly (Free DLC Wave 1) File:KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS (Free DLC Wave 1) File:PXZ3_Isaac_Flynn.png|Isaac Flynn (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Sänger_Zonvolt.png|Sänger Zonvolt (Free DLC Wave 2) Yumi.png|Yumi (Free DLC Wave 3) Domon Kasshu.png|Domon Kasshu (Free DLC Wave 4) Shu Shirakawa.png|Shu Shirakawa (Halloween DLC) Kamina-0.png|Kamina (Halloween DLC) Yuno Gasai.png|Yuno Gasai (Halloween DLC) Alucard (Hellsing).png|Alucard (Halloween DLC) Transformations in Combat File:Sol DragonInstall2.png|Dragon Install (Sol Badguy) File:Mu-12 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) File:Susanoo.png|Susanoo File:B4eec1484078748ece002d41b74a9fea.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Goku) File:Portrait 2.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Vegeta) File:Eternal_Sailor_Moon.png|Eternal Sailor Moon File:Super Sailor Chibi Moon.png|Super Sailor Chibi Moon File:Gespenst Haken.png|Gespenst Haken (Haken Browning) Stages To be added Soundtrack Japanese Version Opening Theme: * ** Performed by: JAM Project (feat. Ichirō Mizuki) ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: * ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta English Version Opening Theme: * Pride '''(English Version) ** '''Performed by: Casey Lee Williams (feat. Lamar Hall) ** Composed by: Jeff Williams ** Lyrics by: Casey Lee Williams ** Original Arrangement by: High and Mighty Color * DESTINY ~Great War~ '''(English Version) ** '''Performed by: Casey Lee Williams (feat. Weird Al Yankovic) ** Composed by: Chicago Symphony Orchestra ** Lyrics by: Casey Lee Williams ** Arranged by: Jeff Williams Ending Theme: * Although We Were Together ** Performed by: Casey Lee Williams ** Composed by: Jeff Williams ** Lyrics by: Jeff Williams ** Original Arrangement by: Chiaki Ishikawa Songs Gallery Wallpapers To be added Screenshots To be added Miscellaneous To be added Voice Actors Japanese * Jōji Nakata - Sol Badguy * Takeshi Kusao - Ky Kiske, Trunks * Satomi Koorogi - May * Yuuko Sumitomo - Millia Rage * Takashi Kondou - Faust, Carmine Prime * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Ai Maeda - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto * Keiichi Nanba - Axl Low * Kikuko Inoue - I-No, Celestine Lucullus * Mayumi Asano - Baiken * Kazue Fujita - Dizzy * Megumi Han - Ramlethal Valentine * Takaya Hashi - Slayer * Yumi Hara - Yumi * Asami Imai - Ikaruga, Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi * Tomokazu Sugita - Ragna the Bloodedge, Joseph Joestar * Tetsuya Kakihara - Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen * Yuuichi Nakamura - Yuki Terumi * Kanako Kondō - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 * Tomomi Isomura - Makoto Nanaya * Toa Yukinari - Bullet * Kouichi Yamadera - Kenshiro Kasumi * Rie Kugimiya - Catue Dragundaala * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Jindrack Hemy, Cedric Ward * Michiko Neya - Claudia Levantine * Nobunaga Shimazaki - Baki Hanma, Naoto Kurogane, Touya Shiun * Tatsuya Isaka - Shouta Date / Justiriser Glen * Mayo Suzukaze - Kenji Himura * Masako Katsuki - Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Tsuyoshi Koyama - Bang Shishigami * Chiaki Takahashi - Litchi Faye-Ling * Kenji Nomura - Iron Tager, Euzeth Gozzo * Atsuko Tanaka - Olga Discordia * Ray Fujita - Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Ami Koshimizu - Ryuko Matoi, Yukiko Amagi, Yang Xiao Long * Ryōka Yuzuki - Satsuki Kiryuin * Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto * Aya Suzaki - Mako Mankashoku, Elphelt Valentine, Mika Returna * Tetsu Inada - Ira Gamagoori * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Uzu Sanageyama, Haken Browning * Mayumi Shintani - Nonon Jakuzure * Hiromi Hirata - Hiromi Hirata, Miyabi * Hiroyuki Yoshino - Houka Inumuta * Yuko Minaguchi - Videl, Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Romi Park - Ragyo Kiryuin, Naoto Shirogane * Emiko Iwasaki - Marco Van de Land * Houko Kuwashima - Android 21 * Miki Ito - Android 18 * Hidemi Anzai - Urs Van de Land * Masako Okōchi - Olivia Von Roselia * Yuuki Kaji - Seth * Ryouta Ozawa - Sun Ce * Minoru Shirashi - Lowain * Masei Nakayama - Raiga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo II * Kouga Saezima - Kouga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo * Umeka Shōji - Coyori * Daisuke Ishiwatari - Freed Velez * Ryohei Kimura - Hyde Kido * Yoshino Nanjou - Prim Fiorire * Ayane Sakura - Linne * Kōsuke Toriumi - Gordeau the Harvester, Yuri Lowell * Ayumi Fujimura - Yuzuriha * Nao Toyama - Vatista * Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami, Akito Kurusu * Kenji Nojima - Katsuma, Bridget * Sayaka Ohara - Lunatemis * Shintaro Asanuma - Ken Kaidou * Hidenari Ugaki - Goro Majima * Eiji Hanawa - Jiren * Satoshi Hino - Ryo Magami * Hisako Kanemoto - Djeeta * Madoka Yonezawa - Ferry * Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura * Maaya Sakamoto - Aigis * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo * Kenichi Suzumura - Dragon ZERO-X, Eiji Shigure * Kenshou Ono - Seiji Nakamura * Yui Horie - Chie Satonaka * Mikako Takahashi - Heart Aino, Kusuha Mizuha * Rikiya Koyama - James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Miyuki Sawashiro - Weiss, Katalina, Milla Maxwell * Yumi Shimura - Saki Tsuzura * Hironobu Kageyama - Madou Ring Zaruba * Wataru Kuriyama - Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Katsuyuki Konishi - Lloyd Irving, Kenshiro * Kaori Shimizu - Zenia Valov, Aschen Brodel * Mayako Nigo - Lilica Felchenerow * Masaya Onosaka - Zhao Yun * Hiroshi Kamiya - Kin * Ai Orikasa - Saya, Silva * Yuki Matsuoka - Scharlachrot * Kaori Nazuka - Charlotta * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goku Black * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu * Omi Minami - Xiaomu * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu * Takuma Terashima - Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar * Nana Mizuki - Neige Hausen, Alicia Arcturus * Miyu Irino - Sora, Carl Clover, Li Syaoran * Tomokazu Seki - Aledy Nash, Answer, Domon Kasshu * Shinichiro Miki - Zamasu * Rina Satou - Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Masahiro Inoue - Jinga Mikage / Rose the Shining Shadow Knight * Shizuka Itou - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Rika Morinaga - Rita Mordio * Aya Hisakawa - Judith, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Hikaru Midorikawa - Leon Magnus * Tessho Genda - Bravo Peperoncine * Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis, Hikaru Otagi * Kazuki Yao - Mark Hunter, Shinobu Fujiwara, Franky * Rie Tanaka - Purple Heart, Celia, Celia II * Kenichi Ono - Sanger Zonvolt * Takaya Kuroda - Klaus Levantine, Kazuma Kiryuu * Yuuki Ono - Lancelot, Gran * Takehito Koyasu - Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Saber * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose, Mai Natsume, Orie * Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna * Hiro Shimono - Jaune Arc * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade, Dante Sparda * Yoshihisa Kawahara - Chipp Zanuff * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon * Tōru Furuya - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Yamcha * Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo * Misato Fukuen - Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Sakura Tange - Sakura Kinomoto * Hitomi Harada - Asuka * Kappei Yamaguchi - Teddie * Masami Okui - Zenshin'ou English * Troy Baker - Sol Badguy, Yuri Lowell * San Riegel - Ky Kiske, Teddie, Jude Mathis, Hikaru Otagi * Steven Jay Blum - Kouga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo, James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Clifford Chaplin - Raiga Saezima / Golden Knight Garo II * Sean Schemmel - Goku * James Marsters - Zamasu * Eric Vale - Akito Kurusu / Volthur, Trunks * Edward Bosco - Chipp Zanuff * Alexis Tipton - Ikaruga * Chris Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha * Julie Ann Taylor - Tsubaki Yayoi / Izayoi * Erika Harlacher - Djeeta * Jennifer Hale - Claudia Levantine * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose, Lilica Felchenerow * Terrence Stone - Zhao Yun * Reuben Langdon - Dante Sparda * Cara Eberle - Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein * Aryn Zech - Blake Belladonna, Celia, Celia II * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Christine Marie Cabanos - Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Crispin Freeman - Reiji Arisu, Ryou Magami, Lancelot * Doug Erholtz - Yuuki Terumi, Hazama Honoka, Ken Kaidou * Lauren Landa - Alicia Arcturus, Litchi Faye-Ling, Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Silva, Saya, Olga Discordia * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * John DiMaggio - Bravo Peperoncine * Chris Patton - Eiji Shigure * Tony Oliver - Bang Shishigami * Derek Stepeh Prince - Aledy Nash, Answer * Phil Fulton - Domon Kasshu * Bryce Papenbrook - Hotsuma * Ray Chase - Seth * Michelle Rodriguez - Zenia Valov, Aschen Brodel * Kyle McCarley - Hyde Kido, Gran, Naoto Kurogane * Kara Edwards - Videl * Kane Kosugi - Shouta Date / Justiriser Glen * Erica Lindbeck - Yuzuriha, Katalina * Kyle Hebert - Gohan * Khary Payton - Lowain * Erika Mendez - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus, Scharlachrot * John Demitta - Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade * Tara Strong - Xiaomu, Charlotta, Weiss, Kusuha Mizuha * Tara Platt - Hiromi Hirata, Miyabi * Mark Hamill - Goro Majima * Kevin Conroy - Kazuma Kiryuu * Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell * Noora Louhimo - Sailor Galaxia * Keith Ferguson - Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro * Richard Cansino - Kenji Himura * Darrel Guilbeau - Bridget * Barry Yandell - Madou Ring Zaruba * Jeannie Terado - Android 21 * Meredith McCoy - Android 18 * Yuri Lowenthal - Kin, Sun Ce * Jason David Frank - Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Patrick Seitz - Sanger Zonvolt, Ragna the Bloodedge, Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Saber, Mark Hunter, Shinobu Fujiwara, Franky, Jiren * Matthew Mercer - Kanji Tatsumi, Jotaro Kujo * Alison Lees-Taylor - Judith * Jason Liebrecht - Li Syaoran * Eden Riegel - Prim Fiorire * Simone Simmons - Zenshin'ou * Amy Jo Johnson - Saki Tsuzura * Ed Boon - Freed Ferez * Cherami Leigh - Catue Dragundaala * Kira Buckland - Heart Aino * Brad Swaile - Jindrack Hemy, Carl Clover, Seiji Nakamura * John Vickery - Kenshiro Kasumi * Robert McCollum - Baki Hanma, Touya Shiun * Benjamin Diskin - Joseph Joestar * Matt Mullins - Jinga Mikage / Rose the Shining Shadow Knight * Laura Bailey - Celestine Lucullus * Scott Menville - Kouji Kabuto * Kate Higgins - Yumi, Ferry * Felicia Angelle - Asuka * Robbie Daymond - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Klaus Levantine * Stephanie Sheh - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon Trivia * It is the first game published by Arc System Works where the opening and ending themes are sung by JAM Project, known for their music that are used in many Super Robot Wars and Garo installments, as well as several anime. ** In addition, Masami Okui, the female member of JAM Project, makes her voice acting debut in the role of the game's main antagonist Zenshin'ou. * The game provides several references from Gaia Saver: Hīrō Saidai no Sakusen, an obscure Japan-only game from the Compati Hero Series which was previously developed by Arc System Works and published by Banpresto for the Super Famicom in 1994. ** For example, one of the game story's main characters Mark Hunter is a modern redesign of the original character of the same name from Gaia Saver. ** The titles of Episode Final of the game's Story Mode is a reference to Gaia Saver’s full title . ** The name and appearance of Euzeth's final form, the System Aleph-Tav, is based on SYSTEM, the final boss of Gaia Saver. * Unlike in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, the characters of RWBY appear in their post-timeskip costumes, as the "Episode RWBY" of the game takes place post-Volume 6. * Both Carl and Bridget appear in this game as young adults designed by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Yuuki Katou respectively. * Noora Louhimo makes her voice acting debut as Sailor Galaxia in this game. * The English voice actress for Zenshin'ou in this game is Simone Simmons the lead singer of metal band called Epica. * Characters from the Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball franchises are included to commemorate the 30th anniversary of the former, the 65th anniversary of Toei Animation, as well as the 70th anniversary of Toei Company. ** To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Namco's Tales series, various characters from the franchise appear in the game. ** Also, characters from Cardcaptor Sakura are featured guests for the game in commemoration for the franchise's 25th anniversary. * The characters from the Sailor Moon franchise in this game are voiced by the cast of the original 90's anime, despite the characters being their Crystal incarnations. * Ed Boon the creator of Mortal Kombat series lends his voice to Freed Ferez. * The various third-party DLC characters are given major changes to adjust into the game's roster. ** In this game Kazuma Kiryuu from Yakuza ''is voiced now by Kevin Conroy notable for his voice as Batman. While Joker's voice actor Mark Hamill actually reprises his role of Goro Majima. ** Joseph will appear in his Part 2 incarnation with both his Part 2 and Part 3 powers. ** Sora appears in this game as young adult thus foreshadowing his appearance in ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds - Ultimate Edition ''alongside Kouji Kabuto from ''Mazinger ''in his Shin Mazinger appearance and voice, Ken Kaidou and Ryou Magami from ''Mazinkaiser SKL,'' Kenshiro from ''Fist of the North Star, ''Goro Majima and Kazuma Kiryuu from ''Yakuza ''since they appeared in PXZ2, Jotaro and Joseph from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Alicia Arcturus and Celestine Lucullus from Kuroinu. ** Riser Glen and his civilian identity Shouta Date are designed by Masami Obari as he receives the voice actors in both Japanese and English. In English Riser Glen is voiced by Kane Kosugi while in Japanese he is voiced by Tatsuya Isaka. Riser Glen is a veteran hero himself for a good reason and the legend among legend. ** Alicia Arcturus, Claudia Levantine, Prim Fiorire, Olga Discordia and Celestine Lucullus from Kuroinu ''along with Lilia Ewerbein from ''Princess Knight Lilia ''are wearing the less revealing outfits designed by Masami Obari of Gravion fame. ** Raiga from ''Garo: The Makai Flower ''is designed by Masao Ebihara based on his design by Masakazu Katsura of Zetman fame thus giving him the same design like Raikou from ''The Crimson Moon ''only abeit more better. ** Kouga from the first ''GARO ''is designed by Tetsuya Nomura of Final Fantasy fame thus giving him the legendary hero vibe. ** Kin from ''Kuroinu ''is the hero this time and atoner for his past crimes. Durring the fight he instead uses Hokuto Shinken in the fight which makes him more deadly. Kin himself is redesigned by Tetsuo Hara of Fist of the North Star fame. ** Ryuuga Dogai from ''Garo ''is designed for this game by Tsukasa Kotobuki thus giving him much manly look as his armor is designed by Keita Amemiya the creator of Garo. ** Wolverine is designed for this game by Todd McFarlane of Spawn fame thus giving him a tough guy vibe. ** Jinga Mikage from ''Garo ''gets design by Obari himself as his english voice in this game is Matt Mullins. Jinga also shares the same voice actor with Tsukasa Kadoya a.k.a Kamen Rider Decade. ** Rei Suzumura himself is designed by Tetsuo Hara as well as he is now voiced by Keith Ferguson thus describing his tough guy attitude. ** Domon from ''G Gundam ''will have Mind is Clear and Serene - Though My Palm is as a Raging Fire play as his astral heat theme as he appears post ''G Gundam ''as he is still heroic as always. ** In this game Ryuuga Dogai for a first time voiced in English by Jason David Frank of Power Rangers fame thus giving him the much serious tone. ** Catue wears the less revealing outfit designed for her by Masami Obari as Jindrack Hemy wears the same outfit designed for him by Tsukasa Kotobuki. Like in Anime Complex Cross Arena 2020, Catue and Jindrack share the same personalities with Kagura and Shinpachi from Gintama; while being electrocuted, Jindrack will yell either "HERPES! HERPES ME!" or "DONDAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", whereas Catue will also use her new catchphrase as he own which mimicks Happy from Fairy Tail and this word is fitting for her win-pose and it's "AYE SIR!". * The game marks the end of the "Cross-Universe Saga" of the ''Cross Crisis Series, as the apparent destruction of Euzeth Gozzo took the entire Cross-Universe with him. * It also retconned the beginning of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds, as revealed in the Ultimate Edition that instead of Byaku Shin's defeat and the Centipede's collapse in Project X Zone 2, it is the Cross-Universe's destruction that broke the barrier between matter and antimatter and unleashed the wave of antimatter. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Arc System Works Category:Banpresto Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Arcana Heart Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Persona Category:Kill la Kill Category:Battle Fantasia Category:Chaos Code Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Endless Frontier Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Cygames Category:Atlus Category:French Bread Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Sailor Moon Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Steam Category:Xenosaga Category:Xeno Series Category:Toei Animation Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Senran Kagura Category:Project X Zone Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Compile Heart Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Namco X Capcom Category:2020s Category:2021 Category:2021 video games Category:2021 games